Let Me Hold You
by eccedentesiasticshadow
Summary: Yami/Meow. Meow is sharing rooms with Yami and Yami doesn't want to change in front of his brother (even though he has his back turned). It leads to trust issues and Meow not knowing if Yami is his friend or not. The two can make their way through that - but can they defend their home against a siege even right after a fight? [[Written by Jackie]]


Meow was sobbing again, and over the strangest of things. Yami and Meow had just woken up, and Yami hadn't wanted to change in front of his brother. Meow had tried to convince his brother that he was safe, and he could change in peace. Yami had refused, and had gone into the bathroom to change, which had apparently upset Meow.

The younger Kuro now was beginning to cry.

"I thought we were friends, okay?!" he half yelled, turning to leave his brother's side and hide in his room. Yami wasn't having it, and grabbed the neko's wrist.

"No, it wasn't your fault! I'm self-conscious, okay?" Meow tugged at his wrist, and seeing that Yami wasn't going to let go of him, turned around suddenly and pulled his brother into a tight hug. He had to lean on Yami and stand on his toes to reach the elder's hair with his face, crying into it. He didn't want to ruin the other ravenette's tux, and so had cried into his hair instead.

Yami, who was by now freaking out, held the younger close in gentle hug, attempting to soothe him. The hug helped, and Meow's sobs slowly died off. Yami scratched the other male's cat ears gently, petting him in an odd wonder if it would help. It did help, and Meow began to shakily purr. The neko's tail was wrapped around Yami's leg now, cinched tightly to keep him close. Yami's tail, without its owner knowing, had wrapped around Meow and was gently petting his butt.

Meow giggled slightly at his brother's tail's movements, continuing on with a less shaky purr. Yami smiled gently, nuzzling his brother's face. The moment was so pure, so sweet.

But all sweet moments must be broken.

Something shattered upstairs, and Yami easily lifted Meow up to go see what it was. The younger clung to his elder; being carried bridal-styled. The window in the living room was wide open, the beautiful crystal glass broken. Having gotten through the window, a cloaked figure stood in the room and grinned, its lips stained red with blood. Yami placed Meow behind him and drew his shortsword – his only weapon.

Yami lunged towards the figure, and it easily dodged. It tried to go to his left, stopped only by a stone wall of the elder Kuro's creation. The cloaked figure lunged at Yami, and he thrust his sword through its chest. It slid off and died. Meow went up to it and pulled back its hood.

It didn't have a face. Just grey skin, two nose holes and a vicious looking mouth. Meow jumped back in fear, and another one climbed into the room. Yami raised his sword and jumped onto it, tackling and killing it.

He fought that way for a while. Meow had attempted to help, but had been told off by a protective brother.

When Yami was finished, he smiled at the younger boy, who ran up and hugged him tightly, having been scared for him. Yami lifted the small neko into his arms gently and carried him to their shared room. Yami gave his brother a long look before beginning to undress, looking for some pajamas instead. Meow pretended not to look, but it was beginning to get hard to do so.

The elder finished changing; wearing nothing but gray silk pants. Meow got up and wrapped his arms around the taller Kuro, who proceeded to slip his hands onto the younger's boyish hips. Meow leaned in ever so slightly, crying again due to the fact it was slowly registering that Yami had survived the cloaked beasts, and could have died doing it. Yami began to purr, and whispered,

"Don't cry, Meow. You're too pretty to cry."

Both teens didn't really know what had come over them, but they knew it had to last.

Meow slowly reached up, and pressed his lips to Yami's. The first time he'd ever really kissed someone. Up until now, he thought he was straight. He enjoyed looking at women, and had a couple of Playboy magazines. But apparently, this kiss he gave to his brother felt a lot better than long hours up at night, masturbating.

And what felt better was Yami kissing him back.


End file.
